


总有一天我们会买一张双人床

by its_Vian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian





	总有一天我们会买一张双人床

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedemrys/gifts).
  * A translation of [someday we'll buy a bed for two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252802) by [crookedemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedemrys/pseuds/crookedemrys). 



梗概：亚瑟是个起床困难户。  
-

冬日清晨的一缕金阳透过百叶窗洒落于地。梅林渐渐清醒。  
梅林嗔唤一声，揉了揉脸，试图打起精神赶走倦意。屋外很冷，似乎回到了初入寒冬之时，也许能够透过窗户看见洋洋洒洒飘落的雪花。梅林干脆决定这一天都窝在暖烘烘的被窝里，就像他度过寒假第一天那样，裹着暖和的毛毯，捧着一杯冒着热气的可可。  
他又懒懒地轻唤一声，双腿晃下床，踩着冷冰冰的地板，地砖的冰冷让他不禁打了个寒颤。昨晚他应该穿双袜子的——恐怕还没走到厨房他就会冻成一座冰雕了。梅林满房间找他的拖鞋，“啊哈。”他在一堆脏衣服底下找到了它们。他穿上了拖鞋。  
梅林望了一眼仍裹着被毯缩在床上的那一团。还在打呼噜呢。  
完美的早晨。

-

亚瑟是个实打实的起床困难户。梅林一般从上午十点开始工作，忙活他的课程和工作室任务。但是亚瑟，除非他喝过了早晨的第一大杯榛果拿铁，否则这一天都别想见到他。  
而且不是黑咖啡。  
亚瑟对黑咖啡简直恨之入骨。上次莫嘉娜骗他喝了一杯黑咖啡，而他不小心把咖啡倒在了一沓极为重要的论文作业上。从此他发誓到死都不喝黑咖啡，并愤懑地重新撰写长达五页的关于理查德•西尔肯的论文。  
梅林轻轻用手肘顶开卧室房门，一托盘的早餐和马克杯热饮摇摇欲坠地挂在他的双臂上。谢天谢地，一切完好无损，他捧着怀里的大杯小碟成功走到床边。他把东西放在床头柜上，小心翼翼地爬上床，慢慢靠近床上的那一团被褥。  
梅林一下子掀开那团被子，寒冷的空气争先恐后地贴近亚瑟的皮肤，使得亚瑟即刻从床上弹起来。他半梦半醒地瞅着他的男朋友，嘴上嘟囔着：“看在上帝的份上，梅子（Merls）！你在干什-”他还没来得及抱怨，梅林就凑过来覆上了他的唇。轻柔，甜蜜-专属于梅林的早安吻。亚瑟也温柔地回吻，一只手覆上梅林的套着毛衣的肩上。“不是我抱怨，”一吻结束，亚瑟有些喘不过气，“你干嘛扯开我的被子？”亚瑟的大拇指隔着毛衣抚摸梅林的锁骨，轻轻摩挲着。  
梅林傻笑，皱了皱鼻头，“我只是-只是怀念以前也用这种方法叫你起床。”他小声回答，面颊绯红。亚瑟觉得他的心跳漏了一拍。梅林太可爱了。“那么，”亚瑟回答，他伸手搂过梅林将他带向自己，“我更怀念这个方式。”  
亚瑟靠过去亲吻了梅林的脸颊，并得寸进尺地将一个个吻落于他的脖颈、锁骨，愈渐向下。梅林伸出手指戳戳亚瑟的腰，试图让他停下来，“嘿！”  
“停下，菜头，你可别让我特地准备的惊喜变成冰块。”梅林坚定地挣脱开亚瑟的怀抱，溜出被窝把托盘端到亚瑟面前，“嗒哒！我给你做了早餐，可以在床上吃。当然少不了你的咖啡。”梅林将盘子放到床上。一盘蘸着覆盆子酱的Marks & Spencer家的司康饼，一盘太阳荷包蛋，几根火腿肠。当然，还有两杯冒着热气的热饮——亚瑟的榛果拿铁，梅林的热可可。  
亚瑟觉得简直幸福得要死。“我该怎样补偿你，梅子？”亚瑟欣喜地望向梅林，眼底尽是柔情。  
“真不敢相信你竟然做了这份早餐，我-”亚瑟止住了话头。  
梅林害羞了，脸红了。亚瑟拍了拍他身旁的被子，“到这儿来，你这个-完美可爱的小家伙。”他把梅林拽回被窝里，又与他陷入深吻，将所有的爱意倾注于梅林。

此时此刻，亚瑟才体会到陷入热恋的情侣都是一对傻子。高中毕业后，他们就读于两所不同的大学，共同渡过了所有异地恋情侣必经的煎熬阶段——他们对彼此的爱意甚至日益强烈，从无动摇。  
亚瑟是那么深爱着梅林，他的完美的（可爱死了的）梅林。只有梅林，才能完美地调兑出他的榛果拿铁，才会制造出这些浪漫的小惊喜。亚瑟的心就快被他对梅林的爱撑爆了。梅林结束了这个吻，与亚瑟额头相抵，轻轻笑道，“我就当作你喜欢这顿早餐了？”  
“我简直爱死了。”亚瑟的语气轻柔而坚定，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”梅林轻轻捏了捏亚瑟的手掌，高兴地哼哼着，亚瑟在梅林的发顶上落下一吻。  
他们蜷在温暖的被窝里，安静舒服地吃着早餐，偶尔聊起发生在各自学校里的事情，或是交换几个吻，一同放笑出声，始终朝彼此微笑。

-

良久之后，盘子里的司康饼只留下了一点渣滓，他们又依偎一起窝在被褥里，亚瑟的双臂搂着梅林的腰，两人脸颊相贴，额头相抵。  
“真希望我们能有多点时间在一起。”梅林满是期许，手指戳着亚瑟的脸。亚瑟低喃，“再坚持几个月，梅子，我们就光荣毕业了。”亚瑟温柔地安抚道，无视了梅林的哼哼，“到时候，我们就可以真正地住在一起了。”  
“到那时，我们可以每天都这样度过。”  
梅林赞成地哼哼，向亚瑟挪得更近了点，“我知道。”  
“那将是最美好的时光。”亚瑟闭上眼，收紧了搂着怀中人的手臂。他甚至能描绘出梅林因此回应他而露出的微笑。

“当然。”

-

屋外的雪花飘飘洒洒，伦敦城渐渐苏醒。还有些许事务等着正躺床上的两人去处理——他们仍甜蜜地依偎在一起，晚些处理也无伤大雅。他们可不会错过任何二人时光。


End file.
